


Back

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Summoning, Devil traps, F/M, Fire, Love, Tears, angel coming back to life, balty comesback, reader and dean right, reader has a plan to get her angel back, trying to add tags that don't give away the plot is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who wanted to know how you got Balthazar back from the dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

 

"WHY? Why did I do it? Because I love him Dean. And we all do stupid things fr the people we love, or in my case the angel I love" I shouted at Dean 

"But he's a dick Y/N"

"And it's lovely to see you again too Dean" scoffed Balthazar from the corner

Dean had chose the worst possible moment to walk in on me and Bal. Thank God we were just kissing and nothing else

"Y/N darling, would you like me to go?" asked Balthazar 

"No. You stay right where you are" I said never taking my eyes off Dean "I did what I had to Dean, anyway. I got it back so I don't see what the big deal is"

"BIG DEAL" Shouted Dean "Your plan could have gone south and where would you be then?"

"But it didn't Dean. Anyway I am way to smart for these demons. I outsmarted the King of Hell for you boys once"

"I don't care Y/N what you did was stupid and reckless"

"OH you are the fucking one the talk Dean Winchester" I snapped making Dean back off a little bit "And anyway why are we talking about this. You Dean have done some pretty bloody mental things yourself for the ones you hold so dear"

Dean rocked back on is heels a little and turned his gaze away from me

"I bet if Sam's soul was still in the cage with Lucifer you would have made a trade if possible. Your soul for Sams. Am I wrong?"

\---------------------------

"I sure hope I got this right" I thought as a dug deeper into the ground "Because if I haven't the boys are gonna be pissed and the meter will be running for me"

My spade his something with a crunching sound. I cringed. I hope I did not brake them. I got down on my hands and knees and removed the rest of the soil and pulled the mug covered bag up from the earth. I hoped these were the right ones

I jumped out of the hole and slung the bag in the boot of my car 

"Right part two of the plan" I said allowed as I started the car 

I must have driven for about twenty miles. This had better be the right place I was being guided along with just my memory. But I saw the roads crossover. I was here

I got out and went to work at once. I took out from my back pack loads of red spray paint cans, and sprayed out a large devils trap. I then took out all the things you needed to summon a demon. I sat cross legged by the trap and got to work, following the instructions one by on in the boy's fathers diary

I cringed at the last step before the match. Human blood

I took the small butterfly knife that was a gift from Dean and Sam after my first hunt and cut into my palm. I was gonna have to make a good excuse to how that got there to the boys

I lit the mach and all the ingredients reacted together sending up a small puff of smoke 

"Well, well who do we have here. Ahhh the Winchesters little house pet" 

In the devils trap now stood the demon I had just called up. He was tall and wore all back but for the dark blue shirt. He had these utterly dead black eyes as he looked me over 

"Shut it demon I would not have called you if I did not need you"

"I am flattered love but what would your boys say"

"No. Urggh God no. I want to make a deal"

"And I want time share on Mars" said the demon rolling his eyes "Now where are the Winchesters?"

"Home, they don't know I'm here. If this was important to them too they would be here. Do you see them"

The demons eyes scanned all around the crossroads 

"So no Winchesters. So what's this about"

"I told you I want to make a deal"

"Hmmm the boys as I know so far have been marked as a no go zone by the King, so this must make it personal to you right?"

"Yes"

"So what do you want?"

"I want to sell you my soul, but only if you bring back someone who was very dear to me. Can you do that?"

"I need a name kitten"

"Balthazar" I muttered

"Sorry what was that dear" said the demon putting is hand to his ear"

"Balthazar. Can you bring back Balthazar"

"Oh you want the angel that was stabbed in the back, quite literally by his own brother" the demon laughed 

"Look can you bring him back or not?"

"Well bringing back an angel is hard but not impossible. And you are willing to give your soul from him"

"Yes" 

"Very well"

The demon waved his hand and all of a sudden I heard the horrific crash in the forest by the roads 

"It's been done now how about..."

I wasted no time I kicked the soil over the red paint braking the link so them demon could go free. I had to let him go so he would not get suspicious. My plan was coming together. By now I had other things to do "See you in ten years darling" I heard the demon call

"Balthazar....Bal, Bal where are you?"

I called out over and over again following what was a trail of burnt trees and scorched earth. It looked like a comet had come though here. "Balthazar"

"Uhhhh" I stopped I heard a groan 

"Bal"

"Y/N?" 

I jumped over a few smoldering logs and there he was laying in the smoking ground. I jumped down and helped him to sit up a bit 

"Bal, Bal sweetie look at me"

Balthazar looked at me, he stared at me like I was a ghost 

"Y/N is it really you?"

"Yes sweetie. It's ok I got you, your going to be just fine now"

"But I died, Cas stabbed me. I felt my grace burn my vessel out and then nothing"

"Shhh I will explain later"

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing" I said trying to hide my cut hand

"Why do you smell like sulfur?"

"Look Bal lets just.."

"Y/N. What did you do? Balthazar said looking at me with stern eyes, I had to tell him he was not letting this go

"I kinda may have sort of sold my soul"

"YOU DID WHAT. YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL TO A FUCKING DEMON"

"Bal calm down. I got a ..."

"CALM DOWN YOU SOLD THE MOST PRECIOUS THING YOU HAVE TO A DEMON"

"I DID IT FOR YOU BAL. I HAD TO. I could not bear it without you" I stared to cry "I needed you. What about if I died Bal. What then"

Balthazar softened and wrapped his arms around me "I would sold my grace for you darling, heck I would have become human for you"

"See. I know it was a stupid thing to do. But I have a plan that I have to finish"

"A plan? What plan?"

\----------------

Once again I did the summoning after sealing the gap in the devils trap and no sooner had the smoke cleared once again the same demon was back in front of me

"Oh hello again kitten" he purred "Oh hello Balthazar hows the flesh wound"

"Hold your tongue" Balthazar hissed at the demon 

"Ohhh someones a little grumpy, I guess that's what resurrection does to angels. So now what can I do for you my dear not much since I already have all you can give me"

"And that is what I want from you. I want my soul back. Now"

"Your kidding right?" the demon scoffed "Why would I do that. You have nothing to play on me"

"Oh nothing hey" I smirked, this fucker had no clue I was about to play my trump card

I went to the boot of my car and got the mud and dirt covered bag 

"Whats that, are we going tick or treating?" the demon laughed 

I smirked at him as I kicked the bag open, spilling the contents onto the floor in front of the demon who suddenly and quickly stopped laughing. I guess he knew the whole burning bones thing was not a a myth

"What are those? he asked

"You don't recognize them. They're yours" I said putting my foot on the aged skull under my foot making it face the demon 

Pulled out the lighter fluid that was in my jacket pocket and pored it all over the bones. I flicked out the lighter and held it over the bones. The demons eyes grew wide as saucers and his fingers started to twitch. I could not help but feel a twinge of satisfaction as I watched the demon shake like a leaf, over come with fear. Not that I could blame him. He was trapped

"My soul back. Now, or I might just have an small mishap with the lighter"

"NO" screamed the demon. I could hear Balthazar snickering in the background 

The demon waved his had and I felt a change with in me. Like a piece of me had been restored

"There you have your soul now let me ..."

I flicked open the lighter, the orange flame flickering in the small breeze and I quickly and on purpose dropped it

No sooner had the flame had touched the soaked bones they burst into flames like the forth of July

"Opps butterfingers" I laughed

The demon screamed in agony as his body was caught in infuerno and in a few seconds he was no more than a pile of smoldering bones and ash in a devils trap

"Check mate" I said picking up the lighter and flicking in closed 

Balthazar suddenly grabbed me from behind and began placing wet, hot open mouthed kissed on my neck 

"Father I have fucking missed you"

\-----------------------------

I slammed the door into my bedroom and sat in the bed. I could not fucking believe Dean

Me stupid and reckless. Me? He was o the one to talk. He was the fucking crowned king of stupid and the baron or recklessness 

I heard the flap of wings and arms wrap around me 

"Hey know cherie, Don't worry about Ren and Stimpy. I'm sure they will calm down enough, but I can't help as much as it pains me agree with Dean. You should not have risked your soul like that"

"But..."

"I know I love you to. I love you so much, so much I don't want you to ever do something like that again"

"What are you saying Bal"

"I'm saying if I ever die again"

"NO. No don't talk like that"

"Shhh listen" said Balthazar holding me close stroking my hair

"If I ever die again I want you to promise not to bring me back. I want you to promise you will have a long happy life. And when your mortal life is over we will meet in heaven. Because believe me cherie I will always wait for you 

"Ok I promise. Till we meet in heaven my love"

 


End file.
